villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tzekel Kan
Tzekel-Kan (also known as Tezkal Khan) is the shaman of El Dorado. He is the main villain in the animated film, The Road to El Dorado. A powerful spell-caster, Khan is a secondary player in the first two Disney vs Non Disney Villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Clayton and McLeach With the shaman's having proven himself to be a threat to Frollo's expanding empire, the judge's right hand man, Ratcliffe, decides to eliminate Khan. He sends two of the best hunters he can find, Percival C. McLeach and Clayton, to deal with the shaman. As the hunters near El Dorado, Khan senses them with his magic, and awakens the great stone jaguar. The hunters' weapons prove to be ineffective, and Khan makes his move, sending McLeach over a waterfall. Using his magic to entangle Clayton in vines, Khan gloats at the enraged hunter. Clayton tries to free himself, but cuts all but one vine supporting him. As he plummets, Clayton hangs himself. Vs Ratcliffe Frollo, disappointed with the results from the last encounter, sends Ratcliffe to deal with Khan personally. Ratcliffe and his forces lays seige to the golden city, but Khan is prepared. Again, he unleashes the jaguar to cause destruction. Unlike his hunters, though, Ratcliff retaliates, shooting the jaguar in the eye. The psychic connection between the two beings leads to Khan himself being blinded. Khan refuses to back down, though; the sorcerer unleashes spiders and snakes, so to petrify Ratcliffe's men. Ratcliffe, however, uses the confusion to his advantage. Arming a cannon, Ratcliff blasts Khan from his ledge, sending the shaman falling into a large whirlpool underneath. After the shaman resurfaces, Ratcliffe claps him in chains and sends him off to Frollo's prison. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Fighting Amos Slade Having been freed on a technicality after Frollo's death, Khan returns to the golden city. Shan Yu soon learns of this, and hires the bumbling hunter, Amos Slade, to deal with Khan. Khan's servants discover the hunter after the latter foolishly cuts a tripwire. Khan engages the hunter, creating snakes, rats, and spiders that frighten Amos into his own bear trap. Though Khan never explicitly kills Slade, it is implied the hunter died of bleed-out. Servant of the Goddess Impressed with Khan's skills, Eris invites Khan to join her alliance; Khan happily agrees. The two combine Khan's magic skills with Eris's stolen spellbook to awaken the powerful demon lord, Aku. Khan, estatic with his new position of power under Eris, claims that "The gods have awakened!" Eris later instructs him to bring the most powerful prisoner from Walker's ghost prison, Samhain, into Eris' faction. He is also present at the battle between Echidna's children and Discord's minions, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, but Khan retreats as the King and Queen are defeated. The Battle of the Underworld and Death Khan is present in Eris's final assault against Hades, sending his soldiers against Echidna's monstrous children. But Nemesis and Lady Waltham attack him; Waltham takes particular pleasure in the assault, desiring revenge for her brother, Clayton. Khan holds off Nemisis, but in the distraction, Waltham hits him with a magical dart that transforms Khan into a cockroach. Waltham then crushes the powerless shaman beneath her boot. Non Disney Villains Tournament Gods and Mummies Tzekel Khan travels to Egypt in order to earn the favor of Rameses. He proposes that his presence will win the favor of the gods, but Rameses rejects him and banishes him. Enraged, Tzekel Khan resurrects a priest named Imhotep in hopes of getting revenge. However, Imhotep animates several skeletal warriors and ignores Tzekel Khan's demands. When Khan tries to assert his dominance, Imhotep knocks him away with telekinetic abilities. Khan is able to use his own magic to briefly stun Imhotep, but Eris soon arrives on the battlefield. The goddess knocks Khan into the water below. A New Master Tzekel Khan washes up in front of an army, led by King One-Eye. His life under threat, Khan pledges his allegiance to the king. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Maleficent